More than just a best friend
by LittleFanGirl
Summary: Mello is developing feelings for Matt and this doesn't go unnoticed by Near. MXM. Language warnings.


**Summary:** How will Mello cope with his feelings for Matt? Tell him or not? M for Language. NOT YAOI.

Thanks to**Luma Shine** for giving providing me with the foundation of which to base this oneshot on :) Seriously go check her out..Like now...Go...Right Now..

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote..I do however own the bare sound track which i was listening to while writing this :3

Enjoy!

* * *

Mello stared - rather unsubtly - at the boy who sat across him, raising the chocolate to his lips every so often. He memorised the way the red haired gamer ate - or rather played his DS when he **should** have been eating. Mello couldn't help but smile; Matt never let his DS out of his sights.

In the past few months Mello had noticed everything about his best friend: The way he stuck his tongue out whilst concentrating; The way he took exactly 8 minutes in the shower; The way his voice fluctuated slightly if he felt pressured; Even the way his hair appeared a slightly lighter shade of red when he stood in the sun - as opposed to the fluroscent bulbs strategically place throughout Wammy's.

Mello's daydreaming was halted when the other children began to stand up, he flinched slightly at the sudden noise and movement that surrounded him. Matt was still wrapped up in his games and so Mello cleared away both their plates, earning an appreciative smile from the gamer. When he returned to their table he was shocked to see Near residing in the formerly empty seat placed beside Matt. Mello felt the anger rise within him at the mere site of the small sheepy albino, what was he doing?

Although it meant it was time for another round of classes, Mello was -for once- thankful that dinner was over. Near annoyed him to no end and he wanted to avoid him at all costs.

"Matt" Mello spoke through clenched teeth. When Matt didn't answer Mello only grew more agitated. "Matt. Up. Now." The sleeve of Matt's shirt was suddenly grabbed by the blonde and before he knew it he was on his feet and being dragged out of the dining hall.

"Mello...Get the fuck of me now or I'll..."

That was all Near heard before the two boys passed through the large oak doors and their speech became unaudible. A smirk crossed his lips and he brought his hand up to twirl a strand of his white curly hair - A common action for the young boy. Although he was a mere 9 years old, Near knew what was going on. It was blatantly obvious to anyone with half a mind, and Near deffinetly had a larger intellect then that. Hell he had an IQ of 171. Although he was inexperienced when it came to deciphering his own emotions, he knew precisely what Mello's were. He was in love with Matt and, rivalries aside, Near wanted him to be happy. Hence why he'd spent the last few hours concocting a plan to help his rival out.

* * *

Mello had thought he was the only one inside the darkened library, which was why he nearly had a heart attack when a pale hand landed on his shoulder. Just as he was about to question as to who it was, his intended inquiry was answered.

"Mello"

The rage from earlier that day returned in a flash and Mello failed to supress a growl.

"Near" Mello seethed; he just hated that kid. Possibly because no matter how much he studied he couldn't pass the boy two years his junior in the rankings.

"I believe I need to converse with Mello" Near stated simply. His voice monotonous; his face expressionless.

As this moment Mello spun his chair so that he was facing Near.

"What? Can't you see I'm Studying!" Mello hissed, gesturing to the several books spread out across the desk. Had he not been in the library his voice would've been several volumes louder.

"I certainly can see that Mello is studying. But i require consultation with Mello."

WIthout warning Mello stood and abrubtly shoved Near forcefully. Nothing changed in the albino's expression and , had it not been for his falter in stance, it wouldn't have been known that he'd been pushed.

"Why the fuck do you talk like that? Can you not talk like a normal person? PISS OFF NEAR!" Mello repeated the violent push and abrubtly strode towards the doors of the library, he was mere seconds away from the aforementioned doors when Near spoke again.

"Mello is not so good at hiding his emotions."

Mello froze. What?

"I take by the halt in Mello's movements that Mello knows precisely what i mean."

Mello turned and glared at Near.

"Mello is in love with Matt is he not?"

Mello's glare deepened. He knew he should've been more careful. Why did he have to stare so much?

Near's statement was met with a hiss, the slamming of a door and the silence of the large library.

It had worked precisely as planned, and if his calculations were correct then Matt would be leaving for his cigarette right about now. Perfect.

* * *

Mello arrived back at his dorm in record time, not that he cared. He slammed his door loudly and collapsed on his bed, glad that Matt wasn't there to witness this. It would just raise unanswerable questions.

Mello's thought were going crazy.

_Near's right. I love him. I know i love him but what the fuck can i do about it?  
What if he tells Ma...No he wouldn't do that..but still, Matt should know. Shouldn't he?  
Oh yeah tell him and ruin your friendship...But what if it doesn't?_

It was literally like he had two little people in his brain argueing incessantly with one another.

_Matt'll never feel the same. We're best friends!  
But he has been acting different lately..Lingering Looks..Stuttering his sentances...tensing when touched...you don't thi..  
What? NO? It can't be true..life isn't that easy.  
But it cold be..What if...?_

After several more minutes of debate Mello finally reached a conclusion on what to do, he just needed to act fast...

* * *

Matt sauntered down the narrow corridors, he was heading back to his room after having several 'cancer sticks' - as Mello constantly called them. He could clearly see his bedroom door when he was ambushed. Well..Matt says ambushed..In reality it was just Near walking out from his own bedroom and blocking Matt's path.

"What do you want Near? Can't you see i'm going places?" Matt sighed, he didn't hate the sheepy kid like Mello, but he wasn't particularly fond of him either.

"I assume Matt is heading back to his room." Near didn't even pause for affirmation. "Matt should know that Mello is hurt."

"Wha-wai-huh? Hurt?" After several seconds of stuttering, what Near said registered in his brain. "How hurt Near?" Matt said sternly, in a voice that screamed 'don't fuck with me right now'.

"Matt should go find out."

At that comment Matt shoved the small pale boy into a wall and sprinted past him, violently throwing the door to his bedroom open. He screamed at what he saw. There was Mello. Laying on the bed covered in, rather watery looking, blood.

"Mello.." Matt whispered. In a flash he was across the room holding his best friends hand.

"Matt?" Mello's eyes looked up at him, burning into his very soul. Only Mello could do that. Only Mello had affected him this way. Before he knew it tears were falling down Matt's pale cheeks. He had no idea what had happened but Mello was in extremely bad condition, that's when he saw it. A knife. Strewn on the bedside table.

"Shit." Matt whispered. He returned his gaze to Mello and gripped his hand tighter. "M-Mello..w-what the fuck..w-what did you d-do Mello..?"

"I-I..You'd never recipricate my feelings Matt." His breathing was shallow and his voice barely audible. "I couldn't living knowing we could never be together. Matt..I-I love you..." Mello's eyes began to falter and his body started turning limp.

"M-Mello...I-I do love you Mello..More than a roomate..More than a best friend..More than you'll ever know." The tears were streaming full flow as Matt gently connected his lips with Mello's. He'd never know.

Suddenly Mello started kissing back. Matt's eyes flew open at the feel of movement and he was met with the smiling face of Mello, suddenly perfectly intact and healthy.

"M-Mello?" He asked confused. Then he figured it out.

"MELLO!" He shouted, standing up immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU CAN'T DICK WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!"

Mello stood up and brushed the red liquid off himself like it was nothing.

"What?" He asked casually. "It had to be done Matty..And now i know..."

"Mello! You can't just brush it off like it's nothing!"

Mello sauntered across the room and held Matt close to him.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you all thought :)**

**Pleaasssee Review...**

** I'd be ever so grateful ^_^**


End file.
